Sundavar
by CMCassidy13
Summary: This story is set 500 years after the end of the Inheritance cycle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Today was much the same as every day in Ellesmera for the past couple hundred years. The morning air was crisp and the sun shone brightly as it reflected off of the morning dew that coated every plant. Everything was peaceful as Arya took her usual morning stroll through the Elven forest. This has been a routine of hers for almost three hundred years now because it gave her time to be alone and think. Her position as Queen was a demanding one that filled nearly her entire day with some task, so this time was precious to her. As she walked through the forest, the green dragon, Firnen, could be seen flying high above the trees, the sun shining brilliantly on his sparkling scales. While on her walk, Arya was practically alone, save for her personal guard who followed behind at a distance as give Arya her space, but to never let her out of his sight. Although, the world was at peace now and Arya and Firnen could easily take care of whatever conflict they were confronted with, her guard gave her a sense of security. He was the only one who could relate to what she was dealing with. He has stood by her side throughout her reign as Queen as well as by the side of her mother during her time. He was a close friend to her and she could rely on him for anything.

_Firnen, _Arya thought, _I have grown tired of this role. All I do all day is menial tasks that don't have any effect on the world. Since there has been peace between the races of Alagaesia, I have had no excitement. The world is boring now and I don't think that I could stand doing this for another year, never mind the rest of my life. Which could be an eternity._

_I have known that this has troubled you for quite some time Arya, _responded Firnen, _but what can we do about it. You can't just abandon your people. You are too important to the Elves. And even if you could, where would we go. The world is at peace and everywhere we go would be very much the same. _

_We could always go and see Eragon and Saphira._

They both stayed silent for sometime after that. That idea has been in the back of their minds for all of these years. They both missed them dearly, but they have had to stay in Ellesmera for the past five hundred years and the only time they made contact with them is when Arya has sent news about a new Elven rider, which hasn't occurred for quite some time now. Arya new that Eragon was busy, and she was busy herself, so there has been no time to talk.

Firnen was the first to speak, _Arya you know how much I would love to do that, but there still is the problem of abandoning our people._

Arya stood still for almost a full hour thinking ahout how she could figure out how to leave her position. She is Queen and although this is a time of peace and another leader would probably do a fine job if she left, but the elves would be disappointed with Arya's decision and she would be disgraced. After some time her guard, Sundavar, silently approached. Arya had not been paying attention and was startled when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Queen Arya, is everything alright? You have not moved in over an hour."

"Everything is fine, Sundavar, I am just thinking about the world." Arya sighed and then there was silence.

"Arya, I know that it is not my place, but you do not seem to be completely happy. I have noticed it for quite some time now, but I have not found a proper time to mention it. But, considering that I am going to stand by your side for the rest of our lives, I figured I might as well say it now."

Arya just gazed off into the distant deep in her thoughts. Then she began to ponder whether or not she could trust him with her most secret thoughts.

_Firnen, do you think it would be alright if I shared my thoughts with him? So I could at least see how he would react so I could better judge what effect my leave would have on the elves._

After a few moments of though Firnen finally replied, _I believe that if you could trust anyone with this information, other than me of course, that it would have to be him. He has been trusted by all of the elves to watch over you and your mother that I'm sure he has heard his share of secrets that have never left his mind. But, first I would have him swear an oath of secrecy to you in the Ancient Language._

"Sundavar, can I trust you?" Arya finally asked him.

Sundavar answered immediately and with hesitation, "Of course you can."

"I have something to tell you, but first I would like it if your swore an oath of secrecy."

He immediately swore the oath and then asked Arya, "What is it that you wish to tell me."

Arya stood there for a moment contemplating on the best way to break the news to Sundavar, but eventually she realized that the best thing to do would be to just say it.

"I am tired of this," And she opened her arms to point to everything around her. "I am tired of everything. I do not find that my role in life has a purpose anymore. All I do everyday is sit in my hall and listed to all of the negligible problems that our people confront me with. I feel like if I wasn't here then nothing would change. I want to leave Du Weldenvarden."

Sundavar stood there, for what seemed like forever to Arya, in silence. Then he finally responded. "Arya, I understand that this job is not as exhilarating as your life before, but that is the sacrifice that you make if there is to have peace. I know that this has been troubling you for quite sometime now and I will not waste my time arguing with your decision because you must have thought this over thousands of time in your head. If you are not happy with your life now then I will not be angry or disappointed in you if you leave. However, you will need to tell the elders about your decision, so they can make proper plans for whenever you decided to leave."

This response surprised Arya, she never thought that he would be so accepting of her decision, but she assumed that if any one would understand where she is coming from that it would be him, because he stood by her side every day for the last five hundred years.

Arya finally said, "Thank you for your council Sundavar. You do not know how much this means to me." And then Arya turned to walk back to her hall in Ellesmera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Arya walked home, she kept thinking about leaving to go live with Eragon and the other Riders. It would be easy for her to leave without any body knowing, and on Firnen's back she could get there in about a week. All she has dreamt of for the past couple hundred years has been to leave Du Weldenvarden, but now that her dream was possible, she didn't know what to do. She didn't think that she could face the Elders or the rest of her people and tell them that she was leaving, but she couldn't just abandon them. Then a thought occurred to her. She talked it over with Firnen and he quickly agreed that this would be the best for the Elves and for herself. She stopped walking and called Sundavar over to her.

As he walked towards her, she could see her dream coming a reality. She knew that he had the respect and admiration of all of the elves, including the elders. After all, he was the oldest Elf in Du Weldenvarden, and most likely the oldest member of any of the races across Alagaesia, and the rest of the world. After what seemed like an eternity, Sundavar finally arrived.

Arya decided to only talk to him in his mind so that no one else could hear what she was about to ask him.

_Sundavar _Arya started _ I have one last thing that I need you to do and then you will not have to serve me anymore._

Sundavar stared at her for a moment and then finally responded _It is my duty to serve and to guard and I will do that until you are not Queen anymore._

As Sundavar stated that last few words he understood. He realized that what he was about to do would be the last order that Arya would ever give because she was going to leave Du Weldenvarden today.

_What do you ask of me my Queen?_

Arya thought for along time about this and then finally said _Firnen and I are to leave Du Weldenvarden tonight. But, the problem still remains of how to address the people. To make this easier on them and on me, I ask that you address them for me and inform them that I am leaving and most likely will never return. Can you do that for me?_

Arya thought that his response might a while, but instead he said almost instinctively _As you wish my Queen._ And then he left toward the direction of the main square of Ellesmera.

As he walked there, Arya left to gather the supplies that she was going to need for her trip. When everything was ready to go, she called for Firnen. He landed as quiet as a feather for he knew that he did not want to attract any attention. Arya then climbed aboard him and used magic to make them both invisible. Then they took off. When they were finally out of Du Weldenvarden, Arya looked back and a tear rolled down her cheek as she said her farewell to the place where she had leaved and to all of the people that meant so much to her. She thought that this might be a mistake but there was no turning back now because she just received a message from Sundavar.

_It is done._

The trip to the end of Alagaesia did not take as long as it had the first time she traveled there five hundred years ago. She flew over the Dwarf city of Hedarth and then out of Alagaesia. Soon she stopped at a bend of the river. She landed there and it soon brought back all of the memories and feelings she had there. This was the last place that she had seen Eragon in person and it brought tears to her eyes. Then her gaze lifted into the distance. She climbed onto Firnen and continued her flight to the home of the dragon riders. After three long days of searching the image of buildings came into her sight. Arya was filled with joy, as was Firnen and his pace quickened drastically.

As they got closer to the small city, Arya realized that something was wrong. She had not seen one dragon during the flight there and she has not found any evidence that there were any living things around. She continued to search with her mind but found nothing. Soon, she arrived. The buildings were in ruin. There were no signs of people or dragons here and it seemed that they have not been here for a century at least. _ Where did they go? What could have caused this destruction? _These questions haunted her throughout the night as she slept in one of the elves bed chambers.

Arya had only slept for a few hours when she felt something brush against her mind. She awoke startled and swept with her mind for what it could be, but she found nothing. It was dark now and there was no moon in the sky tonight. She could not sleep after this encounter with another mind so she got up to investigate. As she walked through the ruins a sight of horror filled her eyes. In the middle of what seemed to be a garden at one time sat a statue. This statue had the likeness of Eragon. He was standing with Brisingr in one hand and his shield in the other. Arya then noticed a small inscription on the shield. Tears were brought to her eyes as she read the words in the ancient language.

Here Lies Eragon KIngkiller

Son of Brom and Selena

Slayer of King Galbatorix

Slayer of The Shade Durza

He will never be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sight left error in a great depression. The only reason that she came all this way was to see him. The thought of him gone was sad, but it was also quite surprising. Eragon was the most powerful person in all of Alagaesia. The thought that someone had been able to best him confused Arya. But, this question would have to wait for now she was in a time of sorrow and mourning. She returned to where she and Firnen were staying and lay down beside him. He wrapped her in his wing and she cried throughout the night. Eventually, her exhaustion took the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.

Her sleep did not last long however, for she once again felt the touch of another mind she awoke startled. The incidents of earlier that morning had caused her to forget that there was someone or something close by. What startled her more is that even though this other mind new that she was there, it did not come near her. As she once again ventured out into the dark, the other mind stayed as distant as ever. Somehow it had never gotten any closer or farther away from her as she ventured through the castle.

Suddenly, the mind was gone. Arya stood, next to Eragon's statue, for a few moments, searching for some explanation of what had interrupted her sleep but found nothing. Then, she heard a sound that would have easily been missed by a human. It sounded as if a pin was dropped. She turned and saw a man standing only thirty feet away from her. She was startled, but regained her composure in an instant. The man that stood before her was wrapped in a black silver cloak. She could not make out any of his face because it was clouded by the darkness of his hood. In his left hand was a sword. It was no normal sword. As Arya looked at it she soon realized that it was a sword of a rider.

Neither Arya nor the stranger moved for nearly twenty minutes and then the stranger took a step towards Arya. In an instant, Arya had her sword drawn, ready to defend herself. This sight did not deter the stranger however, he continued a slow pace toward her. Then, eight more men stepped out of the darkness as if they were shadows. All of them in silver cloaks with riders swords in their hands.

_Who are these people? Are they the riders who lived here? If so, why is this place in such a ruin?_ Arya tried to reach out to Firnen for help, but she could not contact him. The nine riders slowly advanced toward her. Arya knew that she would have no chance against these people if they were all riders who trained under Eragon, but she stood her ground.

When the riders were only about five feet away from her they suddenly stopped. The first rider that she had seen then removed his hood. The man had golden hair and pale skin. His eyes were a brilliant blue, but Arya could tell that there was sorrow behind them. On his cheek he bore a scar. It started at his temple and curled around the edge of his face until it stopped just before his chin began. Then, the man began to speak.

"Who are you that dare step foot into the home of the riders?" He questioned Arya in a voice that was even deeper than of her dragons.

"I am Arya, former Queen of the elves, Rider of the dragon Firnen." She said in a strong voice and then trailed off with, "…friend of Eragon."

The man stood their and his scar showed a silvery reflection as the moon reflected off of it.

"Well, I cannot speak for Eragon," and he motioned towards the statue, "but I do not know you. Therefore I do not trust you. So…"

Arya then interrupted him, "What happened to Eragon?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"That I will not tell you."

"Why? Are you trying to hide something? I will not leave until I learned of how he met his end."

"Well then I suppose that you will never leave." He said in a cold voice. "I will be kind and give you an option. You can leave now and never return, or you can try your luck against me and my riders."

Arya thought for a moment but she knew that she could not leave without learning more about what had happened in the past hundred years.

"I will not leave."

"Then you will die." As he finished his sentence, the riders continued to close in on Arya. The first one to attack met a quick end to his life as he did not expect Arya to be so quick and she poked her sword between his ribs and into his heart. He fell to the ground, but the other riders continued their slow advance and then, they attacked. Arya dove to the side of their swords so that they were all to her front. She defended her self against many of their blows and only received some minor scratches. But, she could not attack them and their constant blows were making her weak. She knew that she could not last much longer. Then she felt a sharp pain and looked down and discovered a blade sliding out of her stomach. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

She awoke only a few moments later as the lead rider walked up to her. "You should have left when I gave you the chance." Then he lifted his sword, preparing to bring it down upon her chest. Arya could not move so she just laid there. Knowing that this would be the end of her days and, what troubled her more, the end of Firnen's. As the rider began to lower his spear upon her she heard a something fly through the air. The rider then looked down at her and then dropped his sword and fell to the ground. There was and Arrow lodged in his skull. Arya then began to lose consciousness again the last thing she saw was a man standing high above in one of the walls. He held a bow in one hand and a small dagger in the other. He was in a black cloak that could only have belonged to one man.

_Can this be…?_ And then her thoughts faded and she fainted again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Arya was in pain as she lay upon the cold stone ground of the home of the Riders. A pool of her warm blood began to form around her as her wound was bleeding profusely. She could not move and was fading in and out of darkness. She could not make out much more than silhouettes as she watched the man in the dark cloak from the wall leap down to face the remaining riders. It was hard for Arya to concentrate and most of what transpired eluded her. All she knew was that at the end of the confrontation, the man in black was standing over her and all of the riders were on the ground. The man reached down to Arya and she faded into darkness once more.

Arya was unaware of what happened while she was unconscious, but when her eyes finally opened she was back in the chamber with Firnen. She was lying on the bed and Firnen was to the side of her, sleeping as if nothing had happened. She began to question if all that had happened was just a dream, but that thought soon vanished as she felt the searing pain once more on her leg. She looked down and saw that it was wrapped in a white cloth, some parts of which had blood seeping through. Arya then reached out with her mind towards Firnen but her thoughts were clouded and she could not contact him, as it had happened during the night. She was about to stand to wake Firnen, but as soon as she put her weight onto her right leg, it buckled and she fell back onto the bed. The pain from her leg instantly became almost unbearable. She cried out into the night, but she could not find her voice. All that came out was a muffled squeal. She looked around panicked. Then a chill ran down her spine as she noticed a man step out of the darkness.

"I wouldn't move that much if I were you." He started in a familiar voice. "You lost a lot of blood from your wound. You're very lucky you are alive. I barely was able to stop the bleeding in time."

The voice came from the same man in black who had saved her life that night. He was stilled donned in the same black cloak and the hood shielded his face from Arya's sight. Arya began to say something, but once again, nothing came out. The man saw Arya's distress and continued talking.

"I'm not entirely certain as to why you cannot speak or why you can't communicate with Firnen. I would try to help you, but for some reason I am prevented from using magic in this place. Carrying you in this condition could be dangerous because I do not know how far we would have to go. So, we can either wait until Firnen awakes from his slumber, or I could wake him up now. It is up to you."

Arya thought about it for a moment and then she motioned for the man to wake Firnen. There was no point for her to be in pain for hours when she could get rid of it now. They only thing that cautioned her was that neither she nor the man could communicate with Firnen and he may attack the man when he sees Arya injured. However, she felt like the person who saved her life could protect himself, even against a dragon.

The man slowly approached Firnen and tapped him on the snout. Firnen's eyes slowly opened and his big green eyes stared at Arya. He stood with a growl and rushed to her side. She brushed her hand against his scales on his snout and then he turned and snapped his jaws at the man. The man did not flinch and he just stared at Firnen as he returned his gaze. They stood like that for a few moments until the man began to speak.

"Firnen, Arya is injured. I cannot heal her here and she is in a great deal of pain. You need to fly her far away from here and I will follow on horseback. As you know by now, you cannot communicate with her. I don't know why that is, but hopefully when we get far away from this place everything will return to normal. We must hurry before more enemies close upon us."

With the end of his sentence, the man walked over to Arya. He grabbed her in his arms and placed her aboard Firnen. Firnen walked down the long corridors. They were wide enough for at least two dragons to walk side by side and had enough height for some to take flight. The walls of the corridors were covered with beautiful paintings of all of the dragons that had been in the hall and under each painting was the dragon and riders home. Firnen continued on until he reached a hall with part of the ceiling missing. He took flight into the starry night and vanished from sight when he reached the air. He continued his flight until He began to feel Arya's presence once more.

_Arya_, Began Firnen, _are you ok? I have not heard from you since the early last night. What happened back there? How were you injured? _

All of these questions swirled around in Arya's mind. She was dazed from the wound and could not think straight. She feared that she would die before the man could heal her. She stayed silent and Firnen eventually gave up on questioning her and began a steady descent to the ground. They landed in a patch of grass that bordered the river. Firnen lay on the ground, his stare landing towards where they had just come from. Only a few moments later, the outline of a horse and a man became visible. They were riding faster than any horse Arya had ever seen and they reached her and Firnen within moments.

The man leapt off his horse with inhuman grace and slowly walked towards Arya. He knelt down beside her and then uttered a few words in the ancient language. As he did, Arya's pain began to subside until it was eventually gone. He finished his healing and then unwrapped Arya's bandage. As soon as the bandage was gone Arya felt along where the damage was and felt only smooth skin. She started to talk to thank the man, but still no words came out. She looked at the man and he stared off into the distance in deep thought. Arya then reached out with her mind.

_Thank you Sundavar, but why is it that I still cannot talk?_

_I do not know Arya, perhaps you were injured more severe than I thought but whatever the case, it is a mystery to me. I know a few things that may work, but I can not guarantee anything. _

Then Sundavar once again knelt down next to Arya and began to speak in the ancient language. He stayed there for hours with no success. He cursed in frustration and then tried one last phrase. As he spoke it Arya began to feel it working in her throat. When Sundavar finished speaking Arya coughed a few times and then uttered the words.

"Thank Then Sundavar once again knelt down next to Arya and began to speak in the ancient language. He stayed there for hours with no success. He cursed in frustration and then tried one last phrase. As he spoke it Arya began to feel it working in her throat. When Sundavar finished speaking Arya coughed a few times and then uttered the words.

"Thank you."

Sundavar nodded to her and then removed his cloak to reveal many deep cuts through his tunic. He must have been hurt during the battle with the riders. He quickly healed himself and then turned towards Arya.

"Sundavar, how did you find me? And how did you reach me so quickly? It is a long journey by boat or by horse. I should have reached here many days before you. Not just one."

"Arya, I did not find you. I have never left your side. My duty is to protect you; that does not end when you are no longer Queen. That ends when my life does."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"How is that possible?" Arya asked incredulously. "I left Ellesmera while you were still confronting the Elders and the elves. Also, even if we left at the same time, there is no horse that can match the speed of a dragon."

She stared at Sundavar, impatiently as he looked off into the direction of Alagaesia. "I have had a lot of experience keeping close to you."

"The only experience you have had was in the small city of Ellesmera. That does not give reason for how you were able to follow me all this way."

"I have not only watched over you while you have been Queen. I have been charged with that duty for the entirety of your life Arya. There has not been a moment that you were too far out of my sight. I just keep my distance and don't interfere with the events."

"How is that possible that I you could be so close, yet go unnoticed?"

"There is a reason why my name is Sundavar."

Arya sat there in deep thought. Somehow she was supposed to believe that this elf, no matter how powerful he was, had been able to go unnoticed by her through her entire life. But, if this was somehow true, and if he had been so close all this time, why had he never helped her when she needed it. She had been close to death many times, would he just allow her to die so he could remain undetected.

"If you have been with me for all this time, then why is it that you have never helped me? There have been many times when I was in danger and barely escaped. Why did you never lend any aid?"

"Do you consider yourself to be that lucky? I have helped you more than you know. In the battle under Farthen Dur, you would not have survived if not for me. I gave Angela the power needed to save you; otherwise both you and Eragon would've died. When you were in the underground passages in Dras-Leona, awaiting death from the Raz'ac, I assisted Angela in getting free so that she could save you and Eragon once again. I also gave that soldier in Feinster the Dauthdaert, so that you could strike down Shruikan. And, during the confrontation with Galbatorix, I whispered into Eragon's ear the way to destroy Galbatorix. I have also helped in many other parts of your life. I have always been there for you in your time of need. While you may have suffered through pain, I would never let you die."

Arya was shocked by this revelation. Sundavar had saved her countless times, never in person, but it was still an amazing feat. There was still one thing that bothered Arya.

"So, you were there when I was at Gilead?"

Sundavar looked to the ground. "I am very sorry that you had to suffer through that Arya, but it was a necessary sacrifice."

"How can you say that it was necessary to put me through that torture? What was it necessary for?"

"If I had interfered, the Varden would have been crushed by Galbatorix."

"How does me being tortured affect the Varden?"

"If I had rescued you, you would not have met Eragon. He still would have eventually been lead to the Varden, but you two would not have become friends."

"While I would not have liked that, I still don't see how the Varden would have been destroyed because of that."

"Arya, the boy has loved you ever since he saw you in his dreams. If you were not a key part to his life, he would've failed. The fact that if he failed, you would have died, gave him all of the inspiration to complete his goals and eventually kill Galbatorix. Your relationship has saved a countless amount of lives, and has brought peace to Alageasia. Do you believe that the pain you felt in Gilead was worse than an endless reign of tyranny by Galbatorix?"

"Of course not."

Arya and Sundavar just waited in silence for a while. Arya was trying to comprehend everything that she had just learned. It was a heavy thing to learn that she had played such an important role in the safety of Alegasia.

"So, can you see into the future? You say that if you interfered then all of these consequences would happen."

"I cannot see into the future. I just keep a watchful eye on the main people in the world. Like the riders, elves, and some others that seem important. I watch over them and decipher their character. Eragon needed an extra push to kill Galbatorix, and that happened to be his feelings towards you."

"Oh, well I'm going to go to bed now. I am tired and I need time to comprehend everything you have just told me."

With those words, Arya went and laid down next to Firnen. He covered her under his wing and they both quickly drifted off to sleep. Arya had just received more information than she could even begin to comprehend.

Arya awoke the next morning with the sun shining down upon her face. Firnen was not by her side anymore. Worried, she looked around, but could not see him anywhere. She tried to reach out with her mind to him, but those efforts failed. She also noticed that Sundavar was gone. She stood up and realized that she was not outside of Alageasia anymore. She looked around and noticed that she was just on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. She looked towards the great forest and then began to hear the sound of horses running nearby. She twirled around and saw a group of five men on horses racing towards her. She readied her blade to defend herself, but she realized that the riders were elves. When they finally reached her they stopped to an abrupt halt.

"Queen Arya, you have returned. We have all been so worried about you; we thought you were gone for ever." Cheered one of the riders. They all seemed to be in a very happy mood to have found her back.

"How did I get back here? I don't remember anything."

"I don't know, but it is a blessing that you are back. Do you wish to accompany us back to Ellesmera; you can have one of our horses."

Arya gracefully leapt on the horse that she was given and returned to Ellesmera with the elves. Once she entered the great Elven city, she was greeted with cheers from the elves within. She just continued her brisk pace until she reached her palace. She dismounted her horse and pushed the doors open. When she opened the doors, she saw Sundavar standing next to the throne. She stormed up to him.

"Why have you brought me back here?" Arya demanded.

"Arya I don't think that this is the best place to discuss things of such delicate matters." And he motioned towards the throne.

For the first time, Arya realized that there was someone sitting upon the chair. Arya recognized this man, but did not know his name. He was one of the elders. He must have been elected to be the new King since Arya was gone. He wore the crown upon his head and was garbed in very extravagant robes.

"Leave." Arya said in a harsh tone.

"Arya, I am king now you can't just…"

"I said leave." She shouted at him and stared daggers into the man. He quickly abandoned the throne and rushed out of the palace. His guards were close behind him.

"Now that we are alone, why did you bring me back here?"

"I had to bring you back here. When you fell asleep, I returned back to where the home of the riders was. I went to search for any clues as to where they came from. While I was searching, I heard a group of men approaching. I ducked behind a pillar when they entered the room. They were all riders wearing the same robes as the men who attacked you. I listened to there conversation and it made me very concerned. So I brought you back here so that we could address the problem with the elves."

"What did you discover?"

"I will allow you into my mind to listen to the memory, but do not try to look at other thoughts for they will only bring you pain and confusion. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

AS soon as Arya responded, Sundavar's mind mixed with hers and the memory of what happened was at the forefront of all other thoughts.

"_Sir, I discovered this mess while patrolling the area."_

"_How is it that nine of our riders were killed at the same time? We are the most powerful beings in the world, and clearly there was not an army stored here. So what happened?"_

"_I do not know for certain, but it seems that there was a dragon here. One of the rider's chambers showed signs of this."_

"_So you're trying to tell me that the Queen of the elves just happened to come here and kill nine riders by herself. I don't care if she is the most powerful rider alive today, this is still almost impossible."_

"_Well, it seems that there was more than one person here. One of these men's blades had a lot of blood on it. It seems that Arya was either wounded, or her helper was."_

"_I still don't believe that a small group could fell this many riders at once, but I guess I will accept that for now. But, this brings up a bigger issue. We have been ignorant to believe that we would not be opposed. And if Arya did survive, then she will return to her people with news that the riders have turned against Alageasia. This cannot happen."_

"_She has at least a days lead on us, we cannot catch her before she reaches Ellesmera."_

"_No, but we can assure that we do not suffer because of this. I propose that we attack them, before they can catch us off guard."_

"_You mean to turn against the elves?"_

"_No, I mean to turn against the dwarves, the urgals, the humans, and the elves. That is our only option if we are to survive."_

"_Even if that is the only option, we are only a couple hundred. We can't single handedly destroy all of the races. We would need a large army for that."_

"_I know, and I also know just where to find one. There are races in other parts of the world and I believe that they can be persuaded to help us." _

"_So we are actually going through with this?"_

"_By this time next month, Alageasia will belong to the riders and no one will rebel against us."_


End file.
